


Blowjob and driving with the boss

by redandblacksnow



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblacksnow/pseuds/redandblacksnow
Summary: Giving a blowjob to his boss while driving is not a situation Kylo ever thought he would be in.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Blowjob and driving with the boss

“Hi” Kylo says when he gets into the car, the front seat this time because Hux is in the mood to have a blowjob while driving today which unfortunately means that Kylo won’t get hit a lot this time.

Kylo likes being hit, it’s basically why he’s doing this thing with his boss to feel pain and to get the high that comes with it every time they do it.

“Hi slave” Hux says.

Kylo doesn’t look a Hux he’s not allowed to as Hux’s personal slave.

This is one of their rules, Kylo is forbidden to look at Hux in the eyes.

Hux starts driving, Kylo removes his jacket and gets closer to Hux looking down at Hux’s lap.

“What are you waiting for slut?” Hux’s ask and unzips hit pants to get his dick out.

Kylo hates how much he likes this and the way it makes him feel when Hux calls him a slut and treats him like his sole purpose is to pleasure Hux.

It’s humiliating, Hux knows it and that’s why he does it because it amuses him to see Kylo humiliated.

He said it at the beginning before they started this live, when they were just sexting when Kylo was still confused about how a simple conversation with his boss turned into a master/slave relationship.

Kylo was very apprehensive at the beginning and didn’t expect to like it as much as he did.

He likes it too much, it’s starting to become a problem.

He lowers his head and takes Hux’s dick in his mouth.

It’s time to serve his master.

Kylo also never expected to like having a dick in his mouth so much, maybe it’s because it’s Hux’s dick.

Kylo’s top half is lying on Hux’s lap with the steering wheel annoyingly bumping into his right arm while Hux is driving without any care in the world as if Kylo didn’t have his mouth around his dick at the moment.

Kylo is just turned on by being used so simply.

Suddenly Hux starts spanking him, hard and Kylo has to stop for a second because _shit that’s hot and he’s so turned on right now_ then Hux’s stop and Kylo wants to ask for more but he shuts up and put his mouth back on Hux’s dick.

He is not allowed to open his mouth, unless spoken to or sucking Hux’s dick.

He continues his job licking up and down Hux’s dick then swallowing it again and moving his hand slowly.

He’s taking his time today, he wants to make it last.

He wants to be good for Hux, he wants Hux to never forget the feeling of Kylo’s tongue, the warmth of his mouth and how Kylo’s hands move up and down his dick.

Hux spanks him again.

“You’re a slut” he says “My slut”

This time he spanks him longer and Kylo has to stop again to breathe.

He can feel his boner but he’s not allowed to cum.

Only Hux is allowed to cum in this thing they’re doing.

Kylo is just and object that sucks and swallows, Hux loves reminding him of this.

The car suddenly stops and Kylo starts raising his head to try to see where they stopped but Hux then grabs him by his hair, hard and forces him to suck his dick violently until Kylo’s is chocking and then he stops to give Kylo a few seconds and then starts again.

Kylo can feel it, he can feel the smile on Hux’s face by seeing Kylo completely used and at his mercy being forced on Hux’s dick until he can feel his dick hitting the back of Kylo’s throat.

Hux’s slut, that’s what Kylo truly is.

Kylo would do anything to have this daily, to have Hux use him, humiliate him and hitting him.

He hates how much he likes it but he can’t stop thinking about it.

Hux lets his hair go and tells Kylo to start using his hand again.

Kylo does.

The tip of Hux’s dick is in his mouth and he’s going up and down while using his tongue as much as he can because he knows that Hux likes it even though he never says it.

He barely says anything unless it’s to insult him but Kylo knows, Hux has never been able to really mask his reactions and emotions when it comes to Kylo.

“Faster slut” Hux says.

Kylo starts moving his hand faster but he can’t get a good grip in this angle.

Hux moves his hand away and grabs his own dick and starts stroking it and in his other hand he grabs Kylo by the hair and pulls him down on his dick again.

When Hux comes, he’s loud, he’s never been so loud before and the orgasm lasts and Kylo has never been so proud.

He swallows every drop, then licks Hux’s dick and he then sits back in his seat and pulls his jacket on.

Hux is breathless, he’s never been this breathless.

Kylo really hopes that he just gave Hux one of the best blowjobs of his life.

He sits back in his seat and waits for Hux to start back the car.

He can feel him looking at him but Kylo is staring straight ahead but he can see from the corner of his eyes Hux smiling all smug probably on a high after coming so hard and especially by it being from Kylo and in such a humiliating way.

Kylo really feels like a slut at this moment, purely used for Hux’s pleasure.

He barely even got hit and as always he never gets to come.

Hux stops in front of Kylo’s car, he gets out without looking back.

“Bye” says Kylo.

“Bye slave” says Hux.

Kylo closes the door and gets into his car while Hux turns around his car and leaves.

Kylo starts his car wishing he was still in Hux’s car being used and wondering if Hux is even thinking about him.

Kylo knows that he is and that maybe Hux thinks about it much more than Kylo does because when all is said and done it was Hux who started it all.


End file.
